Liz, I am Still In Love With You
by CarebearKara
Summary: Coming back as of June 11th, 2011. SVH: SY. My first one for SVH. Liz is dating Conner but is still in love with Todd. When she finds out he's still in love with her what will she do?
1. Still In Love

**Liz, I am Still In Love With You**  
By Karah

Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Francine Pascal and the others probably belong to me.

_Author's Note: This is my first SVH: SY fanfic so please feel free to let me know what you think, but be nice. This stuff happens after Conner and Liz start dating and before he starts drinking and before rehab._

**Prologue: Still In Love:**

Basketball Court:

The basketball team was practicing for the game that night and the star player Todd Wilkins was distracted by thoughts of his ex-girlfriend.

_'I'm still in love with Liz only I know she won't take me back and besides she's dating McDermott now, there's nothing I can do to change what happened last year.'_ Todd thought, _'Or maybe I can break up---No! Liz would hate me. And I need Liz in my life!' _

**Oracle Office:**

While at the Oracle office, Liz was doing some editing work for the paper just as Conner walked in.

"Hey, Liz." Conner said.

"Hey, Conner." Liz said not looking up at Conner.

_'How can I be so in love with Todd when I'm dating Conner?'_ Liz asked herself.

"So when will you be done here?" Conner asked.

"Not for a while. I'll phone you tonight after the game." Liz replied.

"Ok but I might actually see you at the game." Conner said.

"What? You never come to games." Liz said stunned.

"Yah, I know but I want to tonight." Conner said.

"Ok you do that but can you leave now? You're kind of distracting me from my work, Conner." Liz said.

"Ok. I'll leave." Conner said walking out the door.

_'Something is going on with Conner.'_ Liz thought.

"Hey, Megan, what's with Conner with today?" Liz asked her sophomore friend.

"Him wanting to go to a game? Tell me you don't know why he's going." Megan replied. 

"I really don't." Liz said.

"The star player, your ex-boyfriend. Conner feels threatened by him." Megan said.

"Ok that was last year and things aren't cool with him." Liz said.

**After B-ball Practice, Guys locker room:**

_'Help! Who can I tell on the team that won't tell Liz or Conner?'_ Todd wondered. 

"Hey man." AJ Morgan said.

"Hey, Morgan. What's up?" Todd asked.

"Well, do you think Jess would go out with me again?" AJ asked.

"I really don't know. Just ask her." Todd replied.

_'Should I tell AJ?'_ Todd asked himself.

"I will. What's up with you?" AJ asked.

"Ok, swear you won't tell anyone." Todd said as the other guys left.

"I won't." AJ promised.

"Ok. I'm kind of still in love with Liz I just don't want to mess things up with her and McDermott." Todd said.

"Well I'm giving you the same advice you gave me, well kind of the same: Talk to Liz and see what she says. She might say the same." AJ said.

"AJ, I really need Liz in my life as more than a friend. I do not want to wreck things between her and McDermott. Heck, he'll probably kill me if that happens." Todd said. 

"Then go to _the Oracle_ office and talk to her." AJ said.

"Ok. I will, I guess." Todd said.

Todd walks to the Oracle office after talking to AJ.

**Oracle Office:**

As soon as Todd walked into _the Oracle_ office, he saw that Liz was busy with newspaper stuff.

"Hey, Liz." Todd said.

"Hey, Todd. Ready for the game tonight?" Liz asked.

"Yep. Who's covering the game for the Oracle?" Todd replied.

"Me. Craig is sick." Liz replied.

"Well you've done it before." Todd said.

"But why do I get the feeling that you didn't come here to talk about your favorite sport with me?" Liz asked.

"Because I didn't. I want to talk to you about stuff but I can do it later." Todd said. 

"Todd, you can say it whatever it is. As you know were the only ones in here right now." Liz said.

"Liz, what I have to say I kind of hard to say. But I'll say it anyway." Todd said, "I'm still in love with you. I have been all year; I just didn't know what to do about it even when you weren't with somebody. There. I said it."

"And now I'm with Conner. Who by the way, is coming to the game tonight." Liz said, "He doesn't go to any kind of games. But according to Megan, his sister, he's coming because he's threatened by you."

"Yah well any guy would be. We did date for the whole school year last year." Todd said. 

"I know and that was last year. I thought we had both moved on with our lives, Todd." Liz said.

_'Who are you kidding, Liz? You may be with Conner but you don't want to be.'_ Liz thought.

"Just think about what I said." Todd said.

"Ok." Liz said about to changed the subject, "So where are you planning on going for college next year?"

"Anywhere I can get a b-ball scholarship from." Todd replied, "You?"

"I'm thinking about Yale, Harvard or Stanford." Liz replied.

"Knowing you as well as I think I do your probably applying to all three though." Todd said. 

"I am. Ok if that were anyone else, with the exception of Jess, that would be way too freaky." Liz said.

"It's what happens when you date for as long as we did." Todd said.

**Basketball Game:**

Liz was sitting in the stands with Maria and Enid taking notes on the game, she did not notice when Conner and Megan showed up.

"Your way to into this whole cover-the-game because Craig is sick." Conner said snapping Liz out of her little world.

"Live with it, Conner. She is always like this when writing any kind of article for _The Oracle_. It's her life." Maria said.

_'Just as long as she's mine until I get bored of her.'_ Conner thought.

"So how does the scoring go for this game?" Conner asked.

"Two points for each basket made." Liz replied paying more attention to the game then to Conner.

_'She is ignoring me, which is unusual for Liz. Maybe Maria's right though.'_ Conner thought.

Liz spent the whole game ignoring Conner and concentrated on writing her article for _The Oracle_ as well as wondering if Conner only had one reason to be at the game. After the game, Liz was about to leave the gym when Todd walked up to her.

"Hey, Liz." Todd said.

"Hey." Liz said, "Great game."

"Thanks." Todd said as Conner walked up to them.

"Liz, want to come to HOJ with Maria, Megan and me?" Conner asked emphasizing the word 'me' and not acknowledging that Todd was standing there.

"Would but I have to write up the article and finish my homework for Monday." Liz said. 

"Ok, well...talk to you tomorrow?" Conner asked.

"Sure." Liz replied.

"Ok, bye." Conner said walking away.

"That is one weird dude." Todd said.

"I know it. That's not even the most of it either." Liz said.

"Interesting." Todd said, "So do you really have to do homework and the article today?" 

"Not really I just told Conner that so he'd leave the subject alone. Why?" Liz asked. 

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere and talk." Todd replied.

"Sure, just not _House of Java_. Conner would totally freak and I really don't need that right now. Its sort of bad enough he tried talking to me through the entire game." Liz said.

"Good. Well I would say we could go to the Dairi Burger and talk but it don't exist anymore so how about the Stardrop?" Todd asked.

"Sure. I'll just let Jess know and be back." Liz said, "It's her turn to have the Jeep." 

"Okay." Todd said.

**okay, one more chapter to go. At least for this story for awhile. Then I'll start on one of my other fics...if you don't know what I mean check out my profile.**


	2. Just Friends

**Chapter 2: Just Friends:**

Wakefield house, Saturday afternoon:

As Liz was sitting at her desk with her computer turned on, she wondered how threatened Conner was by Todd and how much he knew about Todd and her relationship.

_'He can't know that much.'_ Liz reasoned, _'He just started at SVH, and even if he does know a lot how do I know it's all the truth. Because depending on who told him it could be mostly made up.'_

Knock...knock.

"Come in." Liz said.

"Hey, Liz." Steven said.

"Hey, Steve." Liz said, "How's school?"

"School is good." Steven said, "Although I can't wait for summer."

"A bunch more months and it will be finals then you can have your summer." Liz said. 

"I know." Steven said, "So how are things with Conner?"

"Usual. Nothing ever changes with him." Liz replied, "Except that he came to the basketball game last night."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"Because he knows about last year. He thinks it will change everything. I think he doesn't like change." Liz replied.

"So he's threatened by what you and Todd had?" Steven asked.

"I guess. He also knows that it will never be like that with him." Liz replied.

"Cause you can't copy with someone what you had with someone else." Steven said.

"That would just be a little absurd." Liz said.

"It would be. Anyway I just came up here to let you know that the phone is for you." Steven said.

"I didn't even hear the phone ring." Liz said.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

"Writing the article on the game. Has to go to the printers tomorrow." Liz replied.

"You covered the game?" Steven asked.

"Yep." Liz replied, "Had to tune Conner out though so I could write the notes. By the way, who's on the phone?"

"Todd is." Steven said, "I thought you two weren't talking."

"We haven't been really. Until yesterday after school. It was weird. He just walked into _The Oracle_ office to talk." Liz said before picking up the phone.

"Hey, Liz." Todd said.

"Hey." Liz said noticing that her brother left the room.

"You busy right now?" Todd asked.

"Just writing the article." Liz replied.

Down stairs Jess answered the door and found that Conner was standing there.

"Is Liz here?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but she's busy." Jessica replied.

"Writing the article on last night's game?" Conner asked.

"Don't know. She's on the phone." Jessica replied.

"With?" Conner asked.

"A friend." Jessica replied in a tone she hoped would keep him from asking which friend, not that she even knew it was Todd.

"Okay. Well can you tell her I stopped by?" Conner asked.

"Sure. I guess." Jess replied.

"Thanks, Jessica." Conner said before walking back to his mustang.

"Bye, Conner." Jess said.

_'He is really strange.'_ Jessica thought as she shut the front door and went back to watching her movie.

**Todd's House:**

"After you're done the article do you want to hang out at the Stardrop?" Todd asked. 

"Sure. I was supposed to go shopping with Jess but I can do that later." Liz replied. 

"Ok. So what time?" Todd asked.

"Ummm...I should be done soon. Why don't I call you when I'm done? That way we can decide what time." Liz replied.

"I should go. Some of the guys from the team are here and we were playing a game but I needed to call you." Todd said.

"OK. Bye, Todd." Liz said.

"Bye, Liz." Todd said before they both hung up.

Todd went back outside to start the game up again, while at the Wakefield's house Liz was working on her article.

"Hey, Wilkins." A.J. said, "Ready to play again?"

"Yep." Todd said.

The game was started again and not stopped until Todd's father came out about half an hour later with the cordless phone.

"It's Liz." Mr. Wilkins said giving Todd the phone.

"Thanks, Dad." Todd said taking the phone, "Hey, Liz. Done the article?"

"Yah. Though I can't say Jess was too happy about me canceling on her. Especially after Conner came by while we were talking before." Liz replied.

"Do you know why he was there?" Todd asked.

"No. But he probably wanted to go to HOJ." Liz replied.

"Would you have if I hadn't phoned?" Todd wanted to know.

"No. That place gets boring. And Conner is getting on my nerves." Liz replied.

"OK. So you want to go to the Stardrop now?" Todd asked.

"Sure. There's nothing to do around here and Jess is giving me the evil eye." Liz replied. 

"K. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." Todd said.

"OK. See you then." Liz said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Ken asked after Todd hung up.

"Nothing." Todd replied.

"I know you and that wasn't nothing. That was you talking to your ex who you haven't talked to since you broke up with her in the summer." Ken said.

"OK. I was talking to Liz. What's wrong with that?" Todd asked.

"Hello! She has a boyfriend and your still in love with her." Ken replied.

"True, but if she were in love with Conner then why would she have said yes to hanging out with me?" Todd asked.

"No idea. Do you think she's in love with McDermott?" Ken asked.

"I don't. She doesn't act like she is." Todd replied.

"OK. Do you think you have a chance with her?" Ken asked.

"In reality or dreams?" Todd asked.

"In reality." Ken replied.

"Don't know. I really want one though." Todd said.

"The only way you'll ever get a chance is if she breaks up with him." Ken said.

"And she wouldn't...he'll probably break up with her and then she'll be all Liz about it." Todd said, "Anyway you guys got to go 'cause I got to go."

"See ya later." Ken said.

A.J., Ken and a few other guys who were on the basketball team left then Todd jumped into his car and drove to the Stardrop. About five minutes after he got there Liz showed up. 

"Hey." Todd said.

"Hey." Liz said, "I know I was supposed to be here five minutes ago but Conner showed up as I was leaving."

"That's OK. Ken cornered me about the phone call." Todd said.

"He was there when I called?" Liz asked.

"Yah. And A.J. and some of the other guys from the basketball team." Todd said, "It's just a way for us SVH players to get together and play without the El carro guys."

"They get really competitive on the court." Liz said.

"They do...that's why some of the guys like to get together and play without them. Ken just likes to play on the side." Todd said.

"Cool." Liz said.

"Yah...remember the last year when I tried to get you to play better?" Todd asked.

"Yes! I had dreams of basketballs for a month afterwards. I didn't get any better though." Liz said.

"Yes you did. After a week you could at least hit the backboard." Todd said.

"And I couldn't even do that too great." Liz said.

"Yes you could." Todd said, "I know basketball. I know - knew you. I could see that you were getting better."

"Then we got into that fight and broke up and the subject of you teaching me how to play basketball was never mentioned. Jess and Enid wouldn't even talk about it." Liz said, "I walked in on Jess talking to Cara and Lila about it one day though and bit her head off." 

"Yah...none of the guys would mention it after that either. Especially since they walked in on the fight." Todd said.

"I was so mad at you that day." Liz said, "I was tired of you spending all that time with the basketball team and the guys that I was really fed up with only spending time with while you were shooting practice shots at home."

"I never knew that." Todd said.

"I couldn't tell you." Liz said.

"Why not?" Todd asked.

"Because I didn't even know that was bugging me until the fight and by then it was too late." Liz replied, "You know I would've talked to you about it before if I had known that it was bugging me."

"Yes." Todd said, "Can we change the subject 'cause this is just a little depressing." 

"Sure." Liz said, "I don't really want to talk about last year right now anyway."

"So you and Conner. How'd that happen?" Todd asked.

"Just did I guess." Liz replied, "After the earthquake happened Lila's mom and dad let us stay there. Then school started and I met Megan and she said I could live there instead of the Fowlers so I moved in there. Turned out that Conner was her brother and had the room on the other side of the bathroom from me. I don't really know how we started going out." 

**Okay now I just have to get going on the next chapter of this fic. Does anyone have any ideas for that part? It would really help me out. Just review.**


End file.
